1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for optical connection between an optical transmitter and an optical receivers and a structure for optical connection fabricated using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical connection method and structure for connecting an optical transmitter with an optical receiver using flexible optical connection/transmission media, e.g. plastic optical fibers or flexible optical waveguides.
In addition, the present invention relates to an optical connection structure and method for connecting an optical transmitter and an optical receiver on a printed circuit board (PCB) of an optical transmission system to solve the problem of an electromagnetic field generated by signal transfer in a conventional electrical circuit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Ongoing development in the field of integrated circuit (IC) technology is pushing the limits of operating speed and integration density, resulting in the rapid development of new high-performance microprocessors and high-capacity memory chips. In order to effectively apply cutting-edge IC technology to a next-generation information and communication system capable of switching at more than a terabit per second (Tb/s) and transmitting mass amounts of information at high speed, improvement in signal processing capability is prerequisite. Simply put, this translates into need for higher signal transfer speed and higher line density.
However, as information is usually transferred by means of an electrical signal over a relatively short distance such as between two boards or between two chips, there is a limit to increasing signal transfer speed and line density. This limit arises from the inevitable problems of signal delay due to the resistance of the line itself and electromagnetic interference (EMI) generated as signal transfer and line density increase. Thus, there is need for an alternative strategy for realizing a high-speed system.
In order to solve these problems, a variety of connection methods are being suggested that apply optical interconnection technology using polymer and glass fibers. As an example, an optical PCB (OPCB) made Lip of a PCB into vehicle an optical waveguide is inserted has been devised. The optical waveguide and a glass substrate guide optical signals to perform high-speed data communication, and a copper trace pattern is formed in the same board to convert the optical signals into electrical signals for data storing/signal processing in a device.
A method for manufacturing a 3-dimensional optical interconnection block is disclosed in Korean Laid-Open Patent No. 10-2005-0074417. The method comprises the steps of: inserting at least one optical fiber array into an opening of at least one optical connector to connect them with each other; inserting the structure of the optical connector connected through the optical fiber array into a guide groove of a sustaining block to combine them with each other; inserting a solid body into the combined sustaining block to fix the optical fiber array connected with the optical connector in the sustaining block; and cutting the optical connector to separate the sustaining block from the optical connector along X, Y and Z-axes to form an optical connection block to which the optical fiber array is fixed by the solid body.
However, when optical fibers are connected by forming an optical connection block as described above, a device and apparatus for optical coupling, such as an optical connection block, should be devised. The optical coupling device is both expensive to build and difficult to precisely attach.
In addition, as optical transmission-connection media for connecting optical devices with each other, optical fibers and optical waveguides are frequently used. In general, single-mode glass optical fibers are used for long-distance transmission, multimode glass optical fibers are used for short (300 m or less) and very short (1 nm or less) distances, and optical waveguides mainly using polymer are frequently used for chip-scale optical transmission. However, when an optical fiber does not have a jacket, it lacks flexibility. Also, finishing of a cut end is not easy and requires a dedicated cutting machine.